Snow White
by Insanity.World.Freedom
Summary: Basically Russia was chasing after a girl when he finally caught up to her and gave her a good whack in the head with his pipe, making her go unconscious. Our main character wakes up in a strange room. Who is it at the door knocking to come in? Rated T for future references.
1. Chapter 1

plop  
A scared face looked up as she tried to keep her breathing in control. She was sitting against a brick wall in a alley. The scared face picked a pale white lock of hair out of its face.  
plop  
A drop of red rippled the surface and blurred the frightened reflection. The girl whiped a trail of blood that came running down her cheek. She shakily got up and dizzyly walked further into the dimm light of the half destroyed buildings.

A dark figure came walking down the alley as if it was completely normal to have a bloody pipe in one's hand. She tried to get up to run away, but he simply shoved her back down. She squished herself against the wall in effort to get away, all the girl wanted was the brick wall to open up and suck her in. But the laws of physics were mean like that and a vortex cant simply appear out of nowhere, so she was stuck there. The silhouette was nearly an inch away from her face when, she felt a sharp pain on her head and -was plunged into darkness.

She blinked her eyes a few times. "Where am I?" Nothingness whispered back, giving her the chills. She glanced around the room. The girl tried to jump up and shout for help, being quite scared to be in a place she did not recognize, when a sharp pain exploded in her head and stomache, giving her a migrain. She whipped the blood running down her cheek.

She looked down to her stomach to find it heavily bandaged. Then the girl finally noticed her surroundings. She was in a small room, quite quaint actualy. Across the room there was a wooden armoire with a china doll on top that had what looked like chinese wrighting and swirling designs. To her left was a window showing a slightly snowing sky and grounds, the window adorned with quilted curtains. Beside her was a bedstand, made with the same wood as the armoire. On it was a china teapot, slightly steaming out the spout, and maching cups.

"How did I get here..." She thought looking down at the bed covers. A multiple of quilts layed on her, plus a sheet. Right then door closed. She looked up.

((cliffhanger you guys! :D Well please review, but I know this is probably not going to happen...))


	2. Chapter 2

A man with longish dusty brown hair and soft green eyes slipped inside. He looked relieved to escape to her room as if something was haunting him. He turned around and looked at her with suprise. "I did not expect you to be awake yet..." The man murmered, running a hand through his hair worriedly. Was he upset that she was awake? Our favorite main character looked a little startled "I um... Am I not supposed to be?" She asked uncertainly. He smiled apolegetically "Oh no, no! I am glad you are awake. You took quite a beating from Mr. Braginski. Are you feeling alright?" The girl nodded, her expression became unreadable. So the name of the monster that hunted her down was Braginski...

"My name is Toris. What may I call you?" Toris asked politely, shutting the door and sitting on the edge of her bed. "I..." The poor girl looked confused. "I am not sure..." Toris looked horrified. "Oh no.. Not good not good.." He muttered to himself. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Do not worry about it, Miss." He said sighing. She just raised an eyebrow "So do you know what my name is?" He shook his head "For that you must speak with Mr. Braginski." She shuddered "Must I? Isnt he the one that hurt me?" She asked "I-I am terrified to even be in the same room with that horrid man. Do I really have to?" "Despite this, you must. Eventually you would have to. I will stay with you as long as you like, if you want me to." Toris blushed slightly, thinking she might reject his offer. The girl sat up, bringing a stinging pain to her stomach. "Thank you, that is kind..."

Toris rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Before you do anything, you need to get cleaned up. The bathroom is across the hall, I will bring you a change of clothes. We also need to dress your wounds so after you bathe and dress I will be in here with the first aid kit." She nodded and did as she was told.

After a nice, warm 30 minutes shower she found clothes outside the door. It was a loose white blouse with tan cargo pants. Soft white hair damp she opened the door, the girl's pale blue eyes scanning the hallway. "Where is this place?" she muttered. Shaking her head out of her thoughts, the girl walked to the room that she woke up in.

Toris had the first aid kit strowed out on the bed, sorting through things that would help him and others that were useless. She knocked softly on the doorframe, announcing that she was there. Toris flinched "Oh good. Sit on the bed so that I can fix you up." The girl did as she was told. In no time at all, he was done. He smiled apologetically "I have orders to take you straight to Mr. Braginski after you awaken." The girl nodded feebly, not having pleasent thoughts about her meeting with the dangerouse man. Toris led her out of the room and down winding hallways, past doors, and past frosted windows of snow. He stopped in front of a oak door. Toris knocked on it and waited. "Enter..." said a voice from inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Toris told her to wait outside. For a few minutes there was a low buz of conversation comming from the closed door. There was a loud bang and Toris practically ran out. "Mr. B-Braginski w-wishes to see y-you." he stuttered. She gulped and slipped inside quietly, as if afraid to make any sort of noise. The walls were shadowed, the only source of light comming from the windows and a lamp on the oak desk in front of her. It had piles of paper scattered all over it and a little bit of ink was spilled on the left side. Behind the desk sat a smiling man, looking as scary as he did when she was being hunted down.

"Please, do sit down." the monster said with the creepiest smile. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of him, trying to control the shaking of her hands. "So you have no memory?" He asked almost curiously. She doubted he DIDNT know this information. "Y-yes sir." The white haired girl stuttered. Braginski sighed "Your name is Fate. Someone will explain everything to you later. You may leave."

Sorry guys! My dear readers deserve more than this but they also deserve a story updated often enough. I apologize its shortness and will try my best to do better.  
-I.W.F


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry guys! I am trying my best to update enough but I have so much going on. I have a comic to illustrate for my editer, I have butt-loads of school work, I have a kitten to attend to along with my other 2 cats, I have a group to manage on another wonderful website, and ect. You probably dont want to hear my lame exuses so I will try to make this extra long to make up for my unexusable absences and short updates. Leer mi bueno amigos!  
-I.W.F

"Alai! Alai! Guess what I found?" said a little girl about eight years of age with moderatly long blonde hair running towards a sorry looking brown haired boy. His clothes were tattered and he was a mess of dirt and bruises but she hugged him anyways. He smiled and hugged her back, a bit taller and older than she maybe about 15. "What is it Fate?" Alai asked his hazel eyes glistening with happyness. Fate let go of him and presented him with an apple blossom. "The apples arent yet on the trees but I thought you would like this!" She smiled up at him. Alai took the flower gently from her hand, as if it would shatter into tiny little pieces at any moment. With a thoughtful expression, he examined the blossom. Fate's smile faltered  
"Do you not like it?"

Startled out of his thoughts he hugged her and kissed both of her cheeks. "Salaam... I wont be here much longer, I can feel it. I dont want you to be hurt in any way." Fate's eyes filled with tears. "Oh no you cant go! I would miss you!" She once again, attached her small arms around his waist. "I will miss you too but I dont want you to be prosecuted along with me. I am not welcome here. I am a Jew in the middle of Nazi Germany." Tears streamed down her face "B-But Alai! I-I w-want to be w-with m-my big b-brother!" Alai hugged her back tightly "Your big brother has to go to a better place. You will see me again some day, I promise." Fate sniffled "Okay... Can I visit you one last time tomorrow?" Alai petted her hair softly "I promise I will be here."

Fate skipped down the worn cobblestone path that led into town. Leaning down to pick a pretty flower along the edge of the path she thought of the present she was going to give Alai. Fingering the small stick necklace of oak twigs Alai had made for her was the Star of David tied together with bread ties and attached to some twine. Fate had drawn a picture of the little wooded forest they had always met at. It was crude and childish but he was sure to cherish it to the day he died. Her brother was fishing on the bridge nearby. Suddenly there was the crack of a gunshot and a thud of something heavy hitting the ground. Fate whirled around to see... Alai bleeding on the ground.

A shrill scream woke Fate up. Panting she realized it was her own. She held her head in her hands, having a pounding head ache. Toris burst into the room. "Are you alright?!" Fate's head shot up, brushing her long white hair out of her eyes, differing from her childhood blonde. "Oh um... Yeah... Bad dream..." Toris sighed in relief and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "You sure? Want to tell me about it?" Fate looked at him tiredly. 'Can I trust him?' She thought weighing the pros and cons. Sure he treated her wounds but wasnt he doing that because that monster commanded him to do so? Or did Toris really care?

Sighing she nodded. "It was... A flashback... Of my friend... His name was Alai. My first friend was a jew I met in the woods. I-I think I was in Germany... I lived there with my father. Alai escaped from something called a concentration camp. He was captured by the Nazis but he escaped into the forest near my house. I made friends with him being eight at the time and not understanding what dangers I was in befriending a Jew. The last thing Alai said to me was salaam and..." Fate's eyes filled with tears. "The next day he was killed. He got caught. I-I tried t-to save him b-but... F-Father held me back..." Toris gave her a sympathetic look. "It is okay..." He said hugging her. For a while they sat in silence until Fate pulled back, sniffling, she smiled weakly. "You alright now?" Toris asked, concerned for the now determined German girl. Fate nodded. "I'm fine..." The headache was starting to fade. He nodded "Good, please get some rest. If you need me I am just down the hall." And with that they both went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not going to bother with exuses so just keep on reading. The story Lithuania tells is based upon Lithuanian fairy tale called Dummling and his white horse. I did not make it up, just told it slightly differently. And I need feedback... I dont know if you guys hate me or not...  
-I.W.F

SMACK

Tears welled up in Fate's eyes, looking to the side and trying not to look at the Russian man learing in front of her. "It is all your fault." Fate blinked away the tears."How is it my fault?!" She asked desperatly, hoping to keep him talking so she could delay the inevitable agony that lay ahead of her.

CRACK

Fate groaned as blood ran down the side of her head, the crismon liquid staining a pipe that hung loosely in Braginski's hand. He smiled childishly.

A few hours later Fate lay on the hard floor, unable to find the strength to get up. Blood was smeared on her clothes, bruises painted her body, and cuts littered her skin. The door creaked open, slowly.

"H-Hello?" Fate took a deep breath in, sitting up shakily.

"A... Alai?" She asked slowly, the world spinning around her. She thought she recognized him, with his dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She closed her eyes. No of course this was not Alai, he is dead.. Footsteps got nearer and arms embraced Fate in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry!" She opened her eyes, seeing Toris. They were simular in a way, Alai and he, but Toris had green eyes and lighter brown hair.

"I... I am alright..." Fate said. He let go, helping her up and to her room, fixing up Fate's wounds in no time. Toris had her tucked into bed like a small child.

"T-Toris?" Fate asked shyly, a pink glow going to her cheeks.

"Yes?" He asked warmly.

"Will you stay with me?" Toris blushed.

"Of course." Fate smiled.

"Tell me a story!" Toris chuckled.

"A story? I think you are too old for that..." She started to pout.

"Alright alright... Let me think..." He sat down beside her on the bed.

"There once was a farmer with three sons. The first two were very smart and the farmer was proud. But the third, was a simpleton. One day he-"

"What were their names?" Fate interrupted.

"Um... The eldest's name was Eduard, second was... Toris and the-"

"That's your name!" Fate giggled. Toris smiled.

"Well yes, let me continue! The youngest's name was Raivis. One day, the farmer decided to buy his sons each a horse because... That's what good fathers do! But soon, their barley was less each day. The farmer was suspicious, so he had Eduard go out and stand watch all night. But he fell asleep, most likely from his studies or something, and the barley was a little less full. The second night, the farmer had Toris to keep watch, but he fell asleep too. Desperate, he had the youngest son, Raivis, stand watch. At midnight, Raivis saw a white horse in the distance. The horse was so white, it shined even brighter than the moon and stars put together!"

"Really?" Fate asked in awe.

"Really! As the horse went to eat the barley, Raivis captured it! 'Please!' Begged the horse. 'If you let me go, I will repay you with a kindness!' So he let the horse go, keeping it to its promise.

Some time afterwards, the King wanted his daughter to be married but had very high expectations. Any man who could jump with his horse from the court yard to his daughter's room on the third story would wed his beautiful daughter. Thinking this would be easy with the help of the white horse, Raivis told his father that he would be going to the woods to pick herbs and mushrooms. But instead, Raivis was planning to wed the King's daughter. "White horse!" He called, and sure enough, it came. He crawled into the ear of this magical beast as a poor farmer's boy and came out as a handsomly dressed rich man. He rode to the castle and jumped to the daughter's window with the horse. To prove that he had done this, the princess gave him a gold ring. Heading back to his house, Raivis changed back to a poor farmer's boy.

So as to cast off suspicion, Raivis gathered sponges on his way home. The kitchen maid called him a fool, but he cared not as he admired his treasure at the fire place. It glowed with such intensity, that it was hard to see. But Eduard, Toris, and the Farmer called him a fool, worrying that he brought dangerous magic into their home.

The King was hosting a feast for all and the farmer and the two eldest brothers came. The youngest went out to give the guests a drink, and at last the princess came to Raivis when she noticed the ring on his finger. She questioned him "Why do you have that ring?" And then, the ring glowed with the same bright light as it did that first day. The princess, recognizing who he was, took Raivis by the hand and led him to her father, the king, telling him that she was to marry Raivis. The princess led him away, having him bathed and dressed in fine clothes. They came back to the feast, and became husband and wife."

"What was the princess' name?" Fate asked curiously.

"Um... Her name is Karolina which means wonderful grace!" Toris smiled, hoping she found his story enjoyable. After all, it came from his home country, Lithuania.

Fate yawned and laid back "What did she look like?"

Toris thought for a moment "She had long white hair and pale bluish green eyes."

Fate smiled tiredly. "So she looks like me?"

Toris rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Yeah... Did you like the story?"

Fate nodded sleepily "Of course!... Come here please?" Toris scooted closer, wondering what she wanted. Fate laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Toris looked at her in suprise, his face heating up. She sighed contently and fell asleep. Toris was soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I feel like this was sooner than expected. I revealed quite a lot information in this chapter so pay attention. I hope you dont figure out too soon who Fate is, but I hinted it quite a lot.  
-I.W.F

Fate hugged her knees to her chest as she lay in her dark corner of her meager room. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her eyes taking a terrified look.

"What have I done. What have I done. What have I done. What have I done." She repeatedly whispered. The images would not stop. They replayed themselves in her mind over and over until she could not take it anymore. But there was nothing to stop them, Fate just tried to ignore them but the pain in her head was too great. She had to watch her and her brother's misdeads over.

And over.

The killing, the torture, the constant abuse, and the harmful and ugly words. All done to the discriminated people against their supposed 'richeous' cause of purifying the motherland. How could they do this? No! This must be a lie! Her bruder would never lie to her... Would he? She didnt remember much of the blonde haired, strict man who's name she couldnt remember quite well...

"Alai would be ashamed of me. Alai would not love me anymore. Alai does not deserve this. What have I done? I have killed him. I KILLED HIM" There was a crash. Fate stared at her hands in despair into her, now bloody from jumping up and punching the mirror handing on the wall. Now it splintered upon the ground. She looked at the cracked remains of the girl in front of her. A German girl. One who's emotions are shot as the reflection in front of her. Fate was confused, alone, scared and ashamed, wondering if the things she saw were memory or something evil and twisted conjured out of her mind.

But... It made sence however. Braginski said it had been all her fault. The war all over the world is her and her brother's fault. She deserved to die and go to hell. She believed it as well. But Fate was questioning her faith as well. If there was a God then he wouldnt have let those people suffer. He wouldnt let her and her brother do these horrific things. He would strike them down and carry them to the depths of hell where they belonged.

Toris looked up from his broom. He wieghed the options, go and see what happened or continue as if nothing happened. It sounded as if it came from Fate's room so he swept up the remaining dirt, depotiting it into the nearest trashcan, and walked down the hallway to her door. He knocked. "May I come in?"

Fate looked up from her bloody arm. She had been carving into it for the past few minutes. Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights. Toris gasped. "What have you done?!" He rushed over and took the shard of mirror from her hands. Fate didnt object and simply looked away.

"Fate?" he looked at her with concerned eyes. "Come with me, I'll get the first aid kit." Helping Fate to her feet, Toris gently led her to the bathroom. Fate's eyes were dead. "I am a killer..." She whispered. Toris looked at her, looking up from the once white washcloth in his hand. "What do you mean?"

"Please... Dont help me..." Fate looked away. "What are you talking about?" Toris looked worried for two reasons. One was that she was his friend and he cared for her. The second was that there was no telling what Braginski would say to this. She was going to stay with an American for a week, as was the deal. Then she was to come back for another week and go back to the American. It was as if she was split in half, one going to Braginski and the other going to the American man.

Toris looked closer at the cuts. They seemed to be shaped into... The star of David? "Why... Did you cut these into your skin?"

Fate blinked. "Maybe if I had something Alai loved, then he might forgive me."

Toris pulled her into a hug. 'You poor confused child...' He thought.


End file.
